dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Min Hwan
Perfil thumb|300px|Choi Min Hwan *'Nombre:' 최민환 / Choi Min Hwan *'Apodos:' Sah Oh Jung (사오정), Minari, Mindongi (민동이) *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Baterista y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor, esposa Kim Yul Hee e hijos * '''Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Sobre Choi Min Hwan Choi Min Hwan es el baterista y miembro más joven de la banda de chicos surcoreanos FTISLAND. Él y su banda debutaron en junio del 2007 bajo el auspicio de FNC Music. Dramas *4 Kinds of House (Naver TV Cast/MBC every1, 2018) Aparición especial Ep. 3 *Hot and Sweet (Naver TVCast, 2016) *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo ep.6 *The Road Home (KBS1, 2009) *On Air (SBS, 2008) cameo Temas para Dramas * Sick tema para Hot and Sweet (2016) * Hot and Sweet (junto a Seo Yu Na) tema para Hot and Sweet (2016) Películas *Mysterious Solver (2016) Musicales * Joseph and the amazing Tenchicolour Dreamcoat (2014) * Gwanghwamun Sonata (2012/2013) * Goong (2013) Programas de TV * Mr. House Husband (KBS2, 2018-2019) junto a Kim Yul Hee * Weekly Idol * All The Kpop * Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN 2013-2014) * Immortal Song 2 *algunas apariciones * Idol Star Athletics Championships (2010-2011) * FTISLAND Hangul Island (Season 1 & 2) * MBC Idol Army Season 2 (2008) * MTV Treasure Island (2007) * Mnet Wanna Be My Boyfriend (2007) Premios *'2019 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Hot Issue Entertainer (Mr. House Husband 2) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' FTISLAND **'Sub-Unidad:' F.T Triple **'Posición: '''Maknae, Baterista y Vocalista. *'Educación:' **Escuela Superior Eunil Information Industry * '''Instrumentos: '''Batería, piano y guitarra. * '''Lema: ¿'No hay un mañana para mi? * 'Hobby: '''Hacer música. * Es algo sensible y las personas frías pueden llegar a herirlo sin proponerse lo ya que suele tomarse las cosas muy personal, sin embargo no muestra sus debilidades, si quiere llorar lo hará donde nadie lo vea. * Debutó como actor en 2009 en el Drama The Road Home. * El 23 de marzo de 2009, Min Hwan se desmayó por exceso de trabajo a la espera para filmar su drama, “The Road Home.” Fue llevado al hospital y recibió tratamiento. Su compañía dijo que había vuelto cada vez más cansado debido a las actividades de la banda y su drama. Min Hwan había alcanzado también un frío intenso, y había estado trabajando en exceso. Por suerte, no fue grave y fue dado de alta el día siguiente. * Es el tercer miembro del sub-grupo FT Triple. * El 16 de Febrero de este año, se graduó de la Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl. * Su color favorito es el blanco. * El 21 de septiembre del 2017, los rumores de una relación surgieron debido a una serie de imágenes de Yulhee y Minhwan posando cariñosamente, las cuales fueron compartidas en la cuenta de Yulhee en una red social. Una fuente de la agencia de Minhwan, FNC Entertainment declaró: “''Después de consultar con Minhwan, hemos confirmado que él y Yulhee están actualmente en una relación después de conocerse como dos personas que trabajan en la misma industria. Esperamos que ustedes los vean con calidez”. *El 4 de enero de 2018, Minhwan anunció su próximo matrimonio a través de una publicación en Instagram. Minhwan comenzó: “''Estoy escribiendo esta carta ya que hay noticias que quiero compartir oficialmente con ustedes primero''”. Continúa compartiendo que hubo momentos difíciles, pero que él y su novia confiaron mucho el uno en el otro y decidieron casarse después de confirmar su amor. “''Al tomar la gran decisión de casarme en la vida, sentí una gran gratitud por los mensajes de felicitación de muchas personas. Una vez más sentí que hay muchas personas por las cuales estar agradecido''”, agregó. “''Cuando compartí la noticia con mis familiares, con los que he estado desde antes del debut, todos nos felicitaron sinceramente, y nuestra amistad se desarrolló para poder hablar sobre un tipo diferente de futuro''”. Minhwan concluyó: “''No sé cómo debería retribuirles. Más que nada, expreso sinceramente mi gratitud a todos ustedes que son personas por las que puedo estar agradecido. Como lo he hecho hasta ahora, nunca olvidaré mi gratitud hacia todos ustedes que han caminado conmigo por más de 10 años. Trabajaré duro para retribuir con diligencia la música nuevamente. Muchas gracias''”. Su agencia FNC Entertainment confirmó que se casará con la ex miembro de LABOUM, Kim Yul Hee, en algún momento de este año. Más detalles serán revelados en una fecha posterior. *El 9 de mayo de 2018, Minhwan escribió una carta en el fan cafe de FTISLAND, en la cual declaró que quería revelar la noticia de que su prometida, Kim Yul Hee, estaba embarazada antes que alguien más. El escribió: “''¡Seré papá muy pronto!. Todavía soy joven y me hace falta mucho en términos de convertirme en papá, ¡pero estoy tratando fuertemente para convertirme en un padre bueno y respetable!''”. *El 10 de mayo un medio de comunicación reportó que durante el proceso de preparación de su boda durante los últimos meses, él y Kim Yul Hee registraron de forma natural el matrimonio, confirmando su estado de pareja casada. La agencia de Minhwan, FNC Entertainment, confirmó la noticia. * El 18 de mayo de 2018 su esposa, Kim Yul Hee, dio a luz a su primer hijo (Choi Jae Yul). * El 19 de octubre de 2018 Choi Min Hwan y Kim Yul Hee realizaron una ceremonia de bodas privada en Seúl. * EL 16 de agosto de 2019, se anunció que Kim Yul Hee y Choi Min Hwan esperan su segundo hijo. Una fuente de FNC Entertainment confirmó la noticia, el 8 de enero de 2020 anunciaron que eran dos niñas. *El 11 de febrero de 2020, Minhwan publicó lo siguiente en Instagram. Hola, soy Minhwan Hoy 11 de febrero, era la fecha de parto de nuestros gemelos Ddo. Ddoya nació a las 9:18 a.m. y Ddoddoya a las 9:19 a.m. con buena salud, Mi esposa también se está recuperando fuertemente, todavía no puedo creer que soy el padre de tres hijos, pero trabajaré aún más para vivir una vida más hermosa con nuestros hijos. Muchas gracias a todos los que han mostrado su apoyo, ese mismo día comenzaron a circular informes de noticias de que Minhwan de FTISLAND se alistaría el 24 de febrero. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Oficial Galería Choi Min Hwan1.jpg Choi Min Hwan2.jpg Choi Min Hwan3.jpg Choi Min Hwan4.jpg Choi Min Hwan5.jpg Choi_Min_Hwan6.jpg Choi Min Hwan7.jpg Choi Min Hwan8.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBaterista Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo